The long-term objectives and specific aims of the information dissemination project are: 1) to create a distinct national identity for the UCLA OAIC so that the Center's mission and goals are understood by the public, professionals and paraprofessionals; 2) to determine effective dissemination methods for ensuring assimilation and use of Center-tested interventions; 3) to create an in-house system for providing technical and editorial assistance that will facilitate the dissemination and use of research results by the Center's target audiences; 4) to create collaborative relations with other OAICs and professional groups; 5) to seek funds for the development and dissemination of consumer publications that address OAIC-related topics. To accomplish these objectives, the dissemination faculty and staff will work closely with the principal investigators and staff of the Center's various studies (intervention, intervention development, and pilot). Among the methods the Center will employ are: 1) the dissemination of Center brochures, newsletters and press releases; 2) recruitment of subjects for Center studies; 3) an analysis and review of the literature pertaining to information dissemination and diffusion; 4) creation of a speakers bureau; 5) the provision of information and referral services to older adults and their families; 6) the conduct of national teleconferences which serve as forums for Center faculty to present their findings; 7) the provision of technical assistance to Center faculty to facilitate the integration of dissemination action principles gleaned from the literature; 8) presentation of Center research results at professional and educational forums; 9) publication of findings in professional journals; 10) publication of regular features in "On Aging," a nationally syndicated column; and 11) the preparation of grant proposals for funding to translate Center research findings into consumer-related educational materials. The Dissemination Director will serve on the Center's central administrative committee as well as the OAIC Advisory Panel. She and the Dissemination Coordinator will ensure that all written products and presentations are designed to enhance and encourage utilization and understanding of research findings by the respective target audiences.